


Притча о выборе лучшего правителя

by chubush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ино и Шикамару поспорили. Ино считала, что из него получился бы замечательный Хокаге. Шикамару был не согласен. Тогда Ино решила рассказать притчу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притча о выборе лучшего правителя

Голос Ино струился как серебристые воды ручья Бей, у которого они сидели.

— Стар был правитель Сеала, и не было у него наследника. Спросил правитель мудрецов: «Если я умру и оставлю свою землю без правителя, что будет?» Ответили мудрецы: «Твоя страна будет разорена, но найди внучку твоей троюродной сестры и удочери ее». Послал правитель воинов, нашли они в далекой стране внучку его троюродной сестры, удочерил ее правитель.

Голова Шикамару лежала на коленях Чоджи, облокотившегося на валун, поросший мхом.

— Спросил правитель мудрецов: «Если я умру и оставлю дочь правительницей, что будет?» Ответили мудрецы: «Несколько лет все хорошо, а потом ее необдуманные решения приведут к войне. Если хочешь избежать этого, найди неженатых юношей, рожденных за пять лет до твоей дочери в третий день шестого лунного месяца на территории главного города. Выбери из них супруга для дочери». Послал правитель слуг, они нашли и доставили во дворец троих избранников.

Чоджи внимательно слушал рассказчицу, пропуская пальцы через длинные волосы Шикамару. Тот блаженно улыбался и, похоже, дремал.

— Спросил повелитель мудрецов: «Как мне узнать, кто из троих юношей более подходит на роль правителя?» По знаку одного из мудрецов слуги принесли три блюда. На первом лежало боевое оружие — меч и лук со стрелами, на втором — золотые монеты и драгоценные камни, на третьем горсть риса и букет полевых цветов. Мудрецы сказали правителю, чтоб он выбрал, к чему лежит его сердце. Цветы напомнили правителю взгляд давно умершей супруги. Не раздумывая, он выбрал третий поднос. Мудрецы сказали: «Ты выбрал мир и благоденствие. Вот наш совет — среди юношей выбирай самого ленивого».

Чоджи тихо засмеялся. Шикамару открыл один глаз и сурово посмотрел на него. Но Ино только улыбнулась и продолжила:

— По приказу правителя его слуги подбросили юношам карты, на которых был указан путь к бесчисленным сокровищам. Той же ночью один из них исчез из дворца с этой картой. Оставшихся двоих призвали к правителю. Тот долго рассказывал, какая честь выпала на их долю. Потом спросил, кто, по их мнению, лучше подходит. Первый юноша сказал, что достоин трона, что прославит страну, будет сильнейшим правителем. Второй указал на первого.

Шикамару открыл второй глаз. 

— Первого юношу наградили легендарным мечом Когарэ. А второго правитель признал своим наследником и женил на своей дочери. Вскоре правитель умер. Его имя история не сохранила, но его мудрый выбор нам известен. И спустя 400 лет мы знаем имя Динаша, мудрейшего правителя Сеал, того юноши, чья лень указала дорогу к трону.

Ино торжествующе закончила притчу. Чоджи захлопал. Шикамару сказал:

\- А я все равно не согласен становиться Хокаге.

\- Заметь, у юноши в притче согласия не спрашивали.

Ино встала и потянулась.

\- Ой, я же должна была зайти к Сакуре. До встречи.

Ино практически испарилась. Шикамару снова собирался задремать, но Чоджи был против. Он намотал одну из прядок на палец и небольно дернул.

\- По-моему, ты был бы замечательным Хокаге.

\- Угу, только свободное время Хокаге по статусу не положено.

\- Да?! А если у Хокаге есть жена или муж?

\- Иногда она или он могут - издалека - любоваться на Хокаге.

\- Похоже, теперь я согласен с тобой. Этот пост тебе абсолютно не подходит.

\- Отлично, и, если мы закончили с политикой...

Целоваться Шикамару было не лень. Это Чоджи быстро уяснил.


End file.
